gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Reginald Nuttels
"I guess it's a good idea if you all use this! (throws a jar with hair gel on the ground) Whooops!" Reginald Cedric Nuttels, affectionaly called Reg or Reggie, is a supporting character in the series. He's the oldest between the Nuttels siblings and attends Elmore High, like most of the gang, but in the same grade as Conny and Tuffs. He has a sort of crush on Tuffs. History Past Reginald was born on the 28th of either August or September, in 1998. Barney and Allison, married two month prior to his birth and still in honeymoon in East Coast, had to go to New York for being born. Reg wasn't an only child for a long time. His sister Martha was born before his first birthday. Despite Martha was younger, she was the tallest between the two. However, his heigh increased pretty much around the age of 7, and he currently is taller with two inches than Martha. TBA. Appearance Reginald is a 16 years old Saint Bernard/Cocker Spaniel hybrid with brown-spotted white fur. He has messy dark brown hair with some big volume and bangs framing on his face, so his hairdo looks like a short version of his sister Martha's. He sometimes does his hairstyle using some hair gel, as shown in occasions like The Procrastinators. He's shown to be really tall and skinny. He has three official attires. The most seen in the series is consisting of a midnight blue sports jacket with white sleeves and buttons, a red O on one of the halves and a thick crimson stripe and another two white ones on his collar, over a white V-neck polo, black pants with jeans aspect, and dark grey mountain boots. The second one is almost same with the first, but his jacket is now red with white sleeves. In the third attire, his jacket is dark blue with a hoodie, and looks like it's jeans jacket. His polo is full neck. Personality Reginald is an outgoing person who wants to have fun. He often hang out with the gang (mostly with his siblings and Conny), implying that he's very friendly. He has pretty much guts to say all the stupid ideas he has in his mind in that moment and in front of other people, some of them not appreciating this. Sometimes, he can act very cheeky and lying compulsively, so most of the people will believe him unless there's at least one person to detect the lie. He later apologizes after doing bad stuff. He's also trying to become popular, as haging out sometimes with the popular sportos in his class (but he's most of the time rejected), trying extravagant hairdos, and sometimes flirting with some girls from school. He stopped flirting right after meeting Tuffs. Hover he still practices some of his old habits. Though he's so outgoing, Reg isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. He's kind of stupid, as taking at most of this tests Cs and rarely Bs. Another prove is that he misspells names, such as complex words, complicated names, some words in Spanish and French, and even his own name ("Rejinold"). He has shown is some occasions, however, that "there's some brains in that little head", like in The Idea, when he managed to learn by heart all the History book in just a weekend, and in Cobby and Harry, when he almost perfectely drived the starship. However, he always believes that "he's a genius" despite he's obviously not. Reg has some much very humor, and he never gets stuffs seriously, as he got angry only once (so far) on-screen. He can be very self-centered and annoying at times, but most of the times he's altruistic and enjoys helping people and doing his chores. His influence can sometimes lead into a total chaos if he acts like a doofus in almost all the episode. Trivia *He has a disorder which makes him immune at every types of poison, but he complains that this makes him lactose intolerant. *He can understand (and somehow speak) Peacock language. *He's based on one of his creator's friends. *His relationship with Tuffs is similar with the relationship between Gumball and Martha: Apparently one-sided. *He has complete heterochromia; one of his eyes is cerulean, while the other is olive-dark green-brown. *His theme music can be heard when he's making a "spectacular entrance". *He has a strange phobia called Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia- Fear of long words. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dogs Category:Nuttels Family Category:Characters that did not appear in the original series. Category:Gumball and Mabel's Team Category:Hybrids Category:Characters with multiple appearances Category:Gumbaverse Category:Adults